The wedding planner
by myukho-jenna19
Summary: She is the wedding planner and he … is the groom? What can you say to that? SesshKag and ...you just have to read!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Well I did have an idea for a Fan-Fiction and so here it is.

All I will say is I got my inspiration from a movie on tv but I will just use the theme. My ideas for this story are mine right now and I hope you will like it.

Ok!

Summary: She is the wedding planner and he … is the groom? What can you say to that?

Story about Sesshomaru and Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other thing I might use for this fiction that I know and you know I don't own. LOL on with the story.

I did check it for grammar and stuff but if I did miss any and you notice them please tell me.

Ah yes and another thing rating may change but only if you guys want it to change!

**

* * *

**

**The Wedding Planner**

**Prologue**

The weather was so pleasant today it would seem that the sun was shining just for her sake. She was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the main room of the "office", as she liked to call her work place, listening to the ongoing ramble of her "favorite" client. She was happy for some reason and she just couldn't put her finger on it. The girl in front of her was going on and on about how she would picture her wedding day and frankly she just wouldn't shut up!

However Kagome was unfazed by her annoying rattle. In fact she understood her completely!

"The flowers must be an ensemble of red and white roses, and the photographer must be dressed in a red tuxedo … no a white one with a red vest … or maybe pink!" At the mention of the red tuxedo Kagome's eyes went wide and a stupid smile could be spotted on her understanding face. She somewhat regained her composure when Kagura mentioned the white tux but she quickly froze when the next word's came out of her client's mouth. "And I want golden (refers to the color) bride maid's dresses"

"But, Kagura!" Kagome quickly responded. "You want a red and white wedding!""Why do you want that color on the dresses?" Kagura eyed her confused. They both sat there silent and just looked at each other. Finally the soon to be bride answered a little unsure.

"My mother said that the worst the bride maid's look the good the bride does!" Kagome was on the verge of plummeting to the floor and laughing her pretty little head off. But as years of doing this she retained her happy little onna composure and simply said.

"Kagura, it matters not what the girls are going to wear!" she smiled sisterly at the other woman. "The bride will be the most beautiful one there … because … she will be happy and in the company of friends!" Kagura let her shoulders drop a little. "The bride and groom will be the ones that will be looked upon." Her smile grew more and more. "The wedding is just the place where they can show their love to the world for the first time.""Where the two understand that they belong together." Yes she still believes in the sanctity of marriage. In the love that two people can share. In the ties that bind a soul. Even though she's seen so many thing go wrong with her clients afterwards. But not all of them ended up separating after a certain period of time.

They talked for a while more and then Kagura excused herself and went on her way. Kagome returned to the now messy room and started to clean up. She had gone thru so much material with Kagura Meio and now she was left to pick everything up. But she knew she would not trade her job for anything. She, Kagome Higurashi was a wedding planner and she loved every minute of it. She was a cute brunette with long wavy hair which reached just above her lower back. Light brown eyes that showed her every mood. She also had a proportionate figure, and a tiny slim waist.

Her boss Jakotsu was in fact her friend from high school and a real funny guy. 'Funny gay guy!' she mused in her mind. They were more in the lines of partners in the firm but she liked calling him boss.

Jakotsu has six other brothers. She knew every one of them. She even had a few dates with Bankotsu, the eldest but Jak as she nicknamed him put an end to that. She trusted him and when he pleaded her to stop seeing him she agreed. He had warned her that the "boy" as he called all his brothers was a rotten apple, just sweet looking on the outside.

Today they would get a new client. Mr. Taishou something, she couldn't remember the name of the guy. She wondered how he had heard of them. Usually they are friends of a former client or something or read about the "Very lovely and extravagant wedding of X and Y" as the papers would put it. She was a bit curious as to the reason. Just a little bit.

She loved to take care of every single aspect of the "Glorious Moment" as she would sometimes name it. Smiling she gathered from the table a sample book for materials and the guest list for Miss Maio's reception. She had researched every type of wedding from every culture she could think of. She loved to combine traditional and new, but only so far as to not make it kitsch.

She suddenly became melancholic. She now radiated sadness and pain. She wanted to live a moment like that she wanted to be the happy and giggling bride. She sighted and shrugged it off. No time for sad feelings, although she wandered why she never found a man of her own. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone. She started to search for it franticly until she found it under a pile of wedding invitation samples. The id was that of Jakotsu.

"Hey Jak how is every little thing?" she chirped on the cute white mobile phone.

"_Hey beautiful!_" Kagome's face lit up at her friend's compliment.

"Now Jak what is the matter?""You only start a conversation like that unless you need something!"

she tried sounding grave but found it quite difficult.

"_Now Kagsey what did __lil__ol__ me do?_" she suddenly grinned.

"Out with it boss!" a snort could be heard from the other side.

"_Well the new client is on her way there! And …_" Kagome dropped on the couch with a 'thud'.

"When will she be here?" she was not happy nor was she angry. You could say she was not caring.

"_In about 5 minutes thanks I owe you one, bye!_" he talked so fast she barely registered what he said before she heard the line go dead. "Damn you Jak!" she mumbled under her breath.

She only had a few minutes before the woman would arrive so she made the most of time and finished ordering the material that was still throughout the room. She was just putting the rest of the stuff in its place when the interphone started to ring. She lowly made her way to the hall and pressed the button for the intercom. "Hello. Shinin Wedding Planners! … "

"_Yes!_" the lady interrupted "_You are expecting me!_""_I'm here for the Taishou's__ appointment!_" 'Rude much' thought Kagome.

"Yes Miss come right up!""The third floor on your right!" she tried sounding unfazed but she was a bit angry. 'What kind of witch will she be?' she asked herself! She sometimes had these kinds of clients that she just wanted to strangle. Oh yes these were the king of weddings that she had to have Jakotsu along for the ride or else she would be in for murder. She felt a tad weary of these kind of "Ladies" 'My but' she mentally screamed!

"_Indeed!_" came the answer from down stairs. Kagome's eyes took the aspect of a small tea plate. 'I know that voice!?' she just remained frozen in place. 'Do I know that voice!?' came the second question/statement in her mind.

As seconds flew by a knock was heard on the door. She moved from her previous spot and grabbed the door handle. She was a bit shaken when she pulled it open and shocked when she saw the person in front of her.

"Kikyo!?" the woman grinned evilly.

---Narita Airport---

"Mr. Taishou!""Mr. Taishou sir!" a tall and well built man stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the Airport security guard. His hair was down to his elbows finely set in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were honey brown and he was very commanding person. He waited about 10 seconds and when nothing was said he frowned and gave the seemingly scared man a cold glare. The security guard swallowed hard and motioned for him to go to the information desk.

Sesshomaru just turned his head and went to the nearest clerk and stared at him expectantly.

"Ah yes sir!" the man choked out. "There is a message for you from England!" he quickly handed him a small piece of paper and went back to work. The silver hair man regarded the note and simply gave a quite audible 'Hn' before going on his way.

He was back in Japan after 12 years and he wanted to take the place by storm. He grinned slyly and pick up the pace. He was going to plan a wedding and he was going to hate every minute of it.

While he made his way out to his car he could hear and see people gawking at him. He was used to it he was rich and famous and he didn't care what they thought of him.

Suddenly his cell phone rand and he was very pleased to answer it just so he could totally ignore the staring people. He saw the id and frowned. 'What does that idiot want?' he mentally cursed.

"What?" he kept from shouting into the device.

"_Well hello to you to!_" came the angered voice from the caller.

"I'm not asking twice!""Say what you want or hang up!"

"_So how are the wedding arrangements going?_" the voice sounded mockingly and Sesshomaru wanted to kill the man this instant.

"How can they be going you buffoon!?""I dare say it Inuyasha that you are most idiotic!" a loud growl was the only response. "I just arrived and I didn't even check in to a hotel!" he paused for a moment and became terribly annoyed. "You said you want nothing to do with it and you were final.""Just make sure you of all people don't miss it" he somewhat spat the words with a cocky tone and without letting Inuyasha make a comeback hung up on the 'fool' as he so lovingly says it.

The car was just pulling in when he made it out. He gave a quick look at the watch and silently cursed. 8:25 p.m. if it were up to him he would have set a meeting with the wedding consultant and limited his time with the whole business. But even he knew that it would be rather rude and just drove silently away.

* * *

Ok the prolog is done hope you like it. And please review. I know it's a time consuming thing but if I don't get them I get the feeling that the story it's totally bogus and I abandon it there. Even criticism is welcomed. 

I will update when i finish a chapter and i will be busy with school so please if you like don't pressure me pls. thank you!

Next chapter will be called Bride to be! If I don't change my mind until then that is:D


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here is chapter two of this story. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Ok well I'm not a Kikyo 'basher' as some may put it. I disagree on some of her actions in the manga and anime but seriously got nothing against her. 'In this fic anyway'

Ok PLASE keep in mind that this is a Fan Fiction and the brides do not tend to act like I describe them. Nor do the Grooms. It is merely a way to give it a better plot line ne? Just for some laughs. I'm not trying to be rude to anyone.

Beyond this, disclaimers apply just like in the first chapter. I did change the name of the chapter but not all of it. Just added a little something.

My offer stands and if you want I will change the rating! Just ask now so I may plan ahead.

More characters will be in the next chapter. The second. For now it's just Kagome, Kikyo and of course Sesshomaru.

Forgot to mention this. The story is in an Alternate Universe and there aren't any demons. Sorry … No Sesshy and alter ego talking here. But he is still sexy and rich. I kept the silver hair because I like it.

SOME more things:

"Hello" – normal talking

'Hello' – thoughts

"_Hello_" – over the phone (the person on the other end)

The ones that will be appearing later: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Inu no Taishou, Kikyo's dad, Kaede, Kagome's mum and I'll list more some other time.

**_Enjoy_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter one: The Bride to be! And the groom!**

"Kikyo!?" the woman grinned evilly.

"My dear cousin!" a minute they just stood face to face. None said a word and none blinked. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to invite me in!" Kagome was still frozen. "Kagome?" nothing "Kagome?" she waved a hand in front of the young woman's face, still no response. She was getting worried. "Kag … oooooo!" she was forcefully embraced and almost knocked to the floor. "Kagome you're hurting me …. Kagome!"

"O my Kami! Kikyo" the girl was squealing with joy.

"Yes Kagome it's me!" Kikyo smiled at her happily. "Was I gone that long?" she somewhat saddened a little.

"Ten years Kikyo!""Not one or two but ten whole years!" the last part though, not intentionally, came out very loud. The older woman winced a bit.

"I'm here not somewhere else.""I think my ears are ringing!" Kagome let her go and pulled her in not very gently.

She set her cousin down and started to chitchat like there was no tomorrow. Time started to fly and before they knew it was already 8 p.m. they briefly discussed the whole marriage thing but for some reason Kikyo decided to be very mysterious. And being the good person that she is, Kagome decided to just go with the flow.

"Oh, my God!""Kagome it's getting late" she smiled at her and gave a 'sigh' "My mom is waiting for me at the hotel.""I got to go!"

"When is the appointment tomorrow?" asked a jolly Kagome.

"You don't know?" Kikyo was somewhat surprised.

"Well Jak isn't here and he will probably not answer the phone tonight and well ….?" she just turned a desperate smile at her cousin and waited.

"Oh!""Ok then I believe it's at 11 a.m.!""But …!" she fidgeted.

"But what?"

"I won't be present!" Kikyo grinned.

"Um!? … ah going to visit mum and grandpa?" Kikyo was about to say something but her mobile phone started ringing so she quickly answered it. She paled and suddenly jolted upright.

"You are not serious!" screamed Kikyo. Kagome just looked on. She was curious as to the others outburst but she knew better. A heated conversation started and she was forgotten. But she smiled happily at her dear cousin. 'Ten years is a pretty long time!' she thought.

---Imperial Hotel---Tokyo---

He had driven all the way to the Imperial Hotel. It took him a lot seeing how he "visited" the city till now. He looked at the clock again. It was way past midnight. He just wanted to go to sleep. The jetlag was murder on his nerves. Tomorrow will be a very difficult day for him. He finally pulled into the hotel driveway and handed over his car to the deigned staff and hauled his 2 not so light suitcases inside. The impressive lobby of the hotel caught his knowing eye. He smirked. A gold color was quite the interesting aspect. He thought about Inuyasha's reaction to the picture online "Ka-Ching!". He quickly confirmed his reservation and thanked the Kami's for the late hour. There were very few people and he rapidly made his way to his room.

He didn't want extravagant and right now he could care less. He just wanted a nice bed to rest his mind and body. As sleep overtook him he briefly noted the loneliness he was experiencing now. As soon as sleep claimed him he's thoughts were soon forgotten.

---With Kagome at the "office"---

It was already 11 o'clock and no groom in site. She was thinking that he must have gotten lost or something, or any other reason for not showing up. Kikyo said that he was actually early and she had made sure she would be at least ten minutes ahead. Of course she was an hour early and she was now fed up. She knew from prior experience that the man to be married would have some issues about these sorts of things. There were some simple guideline rules to planning a wedding and she knew them by heart.

She even tagged them. She smiled 'The desperate bride to be!' she mused. Even though not all brides shared the spot, most of them fit the profile. She snorted. She had enough material to write a book about killer brides and psychotic fiancés looking for the right shoes to mach a dress. Or when they found the shoes they don't like the damn dress. Ah pure jolly moments. She wondered if she should fit the profile of such a persona. She didn't like the road her mind was taking. She hated being reminded of her current state of 'No man to kiss senseless!' which brought her to the second tag of her jolly filled life 'The desperate groom!' Which also reminds her. Where in Kami sake is the bloody groom!? Eight past 11. Where … the doorbell rang loudly bringing Kagome out of her intense thoughts! 'Speaking of the devil!' she inwardly chuckled.

She made her way to the door and calmly opened it. There he stood in all his glory … the groom … she was a bit awestruck. 'Now this is a good looking groom!!!!' she mentally slapped herself. One finds it difficult to keep their eyes off of people like that. She had to admit Kikyo had a good taste in men.

He was actually a bit surprised himself. He was expecting a much older woman and not so cute. He was as of now looking forward to getting into 'Ahem', details. She wore a flowing sweater that hid just the places he was interested in. But she looked so radiant and full of passion. 'Maybe my kind of passion!?' Oh yes he was going to enjoy this. He smirked a bit at her wordless state for a total of 10 seconds. Even though they were actually face to face. He was impressed she recovered so soon.

"Hello Mr. Taishou!" he flashed her a very sexy smile. 'Yup' 'The desperate soon to be hubby!' she inhaled 'On the look out for ladies when the reality of the situation hits them!' 'I swear the thought of being faithfull to one woman their whole life is a no no!' then it hit her. "Mr. Taishou?"

"Yes!?" came the deep and 'Oh so lovely voice!' 'Dammit he's a client!' "Ahhh!" 'Don't sputter!' "How did you get in?" 'No ….. stupid question!'

"Thru the door of course!""Misses?" she smiled a bit at that. 'Why did I know he would say that!?'

"Miss! Higurashi Kagome!""And that's not it Mr. Taishou!" he was quite happy she declared herself a miss. His eyebrows rose a bit at her statement.

"Then what is IT? MISS Kagome!?" she blinked. 'Yup, typical behavior!' 'Can't they just be a little more … creative!'

"No Mr. Taishou I meant how did you get thru the front door?"

"Ah see there was the problem … Miss Kagome!" he gave another sexy smile to which Kagome resisted very well. "I had no idea what your intercom number was and I had to wait 20 minutes before someone thankfully came out of the building!" Kagome's eyes went wide. He just stud there for 20 minutes.

"Oh my Mr. Taishou but why didn't you contact your fiancé?" he cringed at her question. 'Sorry dear but I'm not answering that one!'

"Never mind Miss Kagome I'll …"

"Higurashi!" Kagome spat out. 'How dare he be informal to her!' he on the other hand kept himself from simply gaping at her. He understood where she was hitting and decided for the moment to play along.

"Very well Miss Higurashi!""Shall we begin then?" he stepped inside and casually walked to the sofa in the main room. She shortly followed and started discussing this and that. 'This will be a long talk' they both thought. Each for totally different reasons. She was beginning to get used to his presence and quite impressive ego! She smiled at that one and didn't give it a second thought. The six years she put on this job educated her in the art of professionalism. She just turned 24. She knew when to listen and when to talk. She knew it was a big NO to flirt with a client even thou he flirts with you. 'Speaking of which … is he doing it on purpose!?'

Seshomaru was having a field day. He loved to tease and her 'Icy' attitude just made him try harder. More talk and a few sexy smiles and more sexy grins later he was baffled. This was a tuff one here. 'Not even a real blush!' Then, like out of the blue he understood.

"I get it now!" Kagome just eyed him worryingly. 'The table arrangements?' she thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Taihou?"

"Nothing … nothing!""Just thinking out loud!" they both looked out the window and after a moment of silence he spoke again. "Tomorrow we will be going to visit some places for a reception party!" she was still looking out the window. "I will send you a list of locations I wish to see and you will accompany me!"

"Yes sir, indeed!" she turned to face him.

"I will be picking you up in the morning." She glared. 'What?'

"But that is Jakotsu's domain." She calmly stated. 'I don't do location shopping!'

"I will talk to him about that!" he got up and looked at her appalled little face. 'So cute!' he mentally slapped himself. "Till tomorrow Miss Kagome!" and he let himself out leaving her fuming on the couch.

"It's Higurashi to you!" she shouted just low enough so he didn't hear.

* * *

Oh another one. I might have the mood to make another one shortly. I hope. Anyhow the next chapter's gonna be called "Going on location" and it will stick if I don't find another one before I post it. 

If you want more then all you have to do is review. Pweety please! Just ten reviews for now. But the more you give the faster the results. So Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

I'm a bit sad that you guy's didn't review but alas maybe later.

A.N. READ!

I want to thank the people who thought my work was good enough to fave and for those who have me on their alert lists. I'll try to rise up to your expectations.

Well I must say I don't have a beta and the errors that may occur will be unintentional.

I've also enabled the anonymous reviews but please no flames (I don't know what that is exactly but I've got a general idea and NO I don't want it.). Constructive criticism yes! If you do leave anonymous reviews at least give a nickname or something so I may note you!

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own the restaurant I've listed below in the story. (They do exist because I did a check up online.) and other things that we all know don't belong to me.

Now Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter two: Going on location.

She was in the shower when her doorbell rang at 7 a.m. 'Who in the seven hells could it be?' she was pissed to say the least. She quickly grabbed her red bathrobe and slipped on a pair of green undies. She marched to her door and yanked it open. Action she regretted the very next moment. There in her doorway stood the all so cute man known as Sesshomaru Taishou a.k.a. her cousins fiancé.

"Damn!" she swore mouth and eyes wide. His eyes on the other hand travelled her frame from top to bottom examining exposed flesh, which he found in abundance. 'Not bad!' he admitted to himself.

"Well Miss Higurashi!" a blush graced her shocked face. 'Hmm now there's a blush I must say!' he grinned. She went a bit pale now. 'What is he going to think of me?' "I do hope that you will hurry up." She still said nothing. "I am a busy man at that and time is wasting!" 'Time my ass!' she screamed in her mind but quickly realized her state of dress. He understood what her mind was thinking of and gave an evil smirk.

"Come in Mr. Taishou and wait here." She just went straight to her room and started to change. She was thankful for taking a shower this early. 'How the hell did he know my address?' then it hit her 'Jakotsu.' She was fuming. She was usually a calm persona but she always got edge when dealing with the grooms. She soon finished and grabbed her purse. She was happy for her organized ways. She was always prepared for thing like this. 'Well almost every thing!' she groaned.

His eyes were devouring her up when she came out of the bedroom. This time she had a wool sweater on that hugged her upper body more. Her breasts were just the right size he mused. His hands twitched a bit but he showed nothing. He watched how she quickly tied her hair and put on some lip-gloss. When she was an arms reach away he was hit by a very beautiful smell. Jasmines. It was just enough to caress the sense but faint enough not to bother them. He was brought out of his daze by an annoyed 'Cute!' voice.

"Well Mr. Taishou … you have some explaining to do!" she spat out. She gave him her most icy glare and motioned to the door.

"Indeed!" he said nonchalantly and gave her a brief smile. She found it difficult to keep a frown on her face but managed none the less.

"Why in pray tell did you come to my apartment!?""Second! How did you, **sir**, get into the building?" "And … why this early???" the last part came a bit shy on her part.

"Come Miss Higurashi!" she was a bit taken aback by his superior tone. 'Is there something I don't know here?''Pompous jerk!' she put on a bored look.

The whole thing was dropped and Kagome decided to get started. She began by totally ignoring him and phoning her best friend Sango. She was a real help to her on occasions like this. Being a well known critic of the Japanese restaurants she was the one to ask for the best tips on locations. After a short conversation she and her 'Client!' went on their way.

The first stop was at the Garden Restaurant where Sango will be meeting them. They were fairly quiet on their way to the car. But that soon changed when inside the vehicle.

"You know Miss Higurashi red is the color of passion." If the chair didn't support her she would have fainted at that moment. Her brain was at a standstill. Should she pale from dread or go bright red from embarrassment. 'Decisions, decisions!' finally her brain came to a decision and her skin started to catch on color.

"Is that so Mr. Sesshomaru!""Well then I wonder if a black eye would make you color blind, sir!" she spat out the last words with such venom even a cobra would shed it's scales with fear. 'Ohhhh! … bad thing to say Kagome!''Never be rude to a client, no mater how bad they act!' she was getting worried, very worried. 'Maybe I should say I'm sorry.'

To say the least Sesshomaru had expected her to act up. He couldn't help tease her for her show earlier but what she came up with made him want to laugh his head off. He kept it in. "I must say I've never had such an offer before Miss!" she felt uncomfortable "And from such a cute woman as well!" she wanted to hit him in the head for that. She'd seen the mirth in his eyes and simply shrugged it off. 'Maybe another day!' she then realized she felt quite at ease with him. There was a very low amount of tension, if any. 'I think I like him!' she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He too was a bit surprised at how she made him feel. He wanted to simply play a little with her. To the extent of decency. He never crossed that line and he never wanted to. They were quiet but it wasn't awkward. He could feel that she wasn't bothered that much by his presence. 'Strange thing indeed!' 'I think I like her!'

---Garden Restaurant---

They walked in to find the place half full. Kagome wanted to stay and order something to eat. Thanks to a certain somebody she skipped breakfast. She looked around the place and found it quite nice. The traditional was beautifully intertwined with the new and it made a beautiful scene. She wondered who the interior designer was.

"I wonder why there are so many people in the morning!?" she reached for her mobile to tell Sango that they've arrived.

"There's a convention." He showed her a sign.

"Aha." She was busy dialing the number. She knew it by heart. Suddenly her phone was plucked from her hand and she panicked. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and turned half way around. He was a bit surprised at her abrupt gesture and tuned to face her.

"Sango!" she gasped out and tried to calm down. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" she was still holding on to his hand. He didn't actually mind the contact but he wondered when will she realize she's still got a hold on him. 'Maybe she won't.' He smiled a bit.

"Calm down Kagome!" she smiled friendly to Sesshomaru and observed the death grim Kagome still had on him. "Well shall we have something to eat and talk for a bit." She motioned for an empty table and went on ahead. Just as she was ready to follow her friend Kagome made a startling realization. She was hanging on to her client like he was a lifeline.

"Sorry!" he half whispered and let go of his arm. "She grabbed my phone and I thought it was a thief." She gave him an embarrassed smile and went after Sango. He just nodded and followed her to the table.

Sango introduced herself and began by asking what they were looking for. After listening to their criteria she quickly scribbled down some names and handed the paper to Kagome. They ate their breakfast and.

"If you want I can come along for the first 4 restaurants." She looked from one to the other. "I start work at 11 today."

"And I understand that you are a restaurant critic?" his eyes met Sango's and she was a bit intimidated. But being the reporter that she was it didn't last long.

"For now!" she smirked a bit. "I did one piece on a restaurant once and my boss just loved it so he wanted more.""I want this to be more like a side step for me!""I'm after the big 'Fish' out there." "So how did you and Kikyo get to be an asset?" he was a bit annoyed at her question but kept his indifferent aspect.

"Thru the means of our parent but for further detail I suggest talking to her!" both women stared at each other. He just kept a cold façade.

"Well then I say we get going!""We have a lot of places to go to!" she gave a cute smile and got up. 'Belly filled! - Check!''Insufferable groom with me! - Check?''I just want to get this over with!'"Come on!" she started walking to the door and got to the car leaving them inside staring at her departing form. 'Let the shopping begin!''Wait where are …?'"Guy's?"

---Atariya Restaurant---

"But what is wrong with it?" "It's very lovely!" she was quite confused. The restaurant was big enough to hold 200 guests. And the list she possessed only mentioned 136 people including the bride and groom and their parents and families.

"It's too small!" he said with no emotion what so ever and opened the car door for her.

"Pffff!" was all she could say. 'Moody bastard!' and he drove off.

Sango just snickered. 'They act like a couple!''To bad he's taken!'

---Botan Restaurant---

"Those cakes looked perfect!" "They even had a great offer on wedding parties!" she was officially baffled. The restaurant looked very nice. She was beginig to ponder on the situation and erased the name off the list. She knew he would not come back. They've become more accustomed to each other and were actually discovering similar point of views. They were discussing on their way to each address and kept from actually talking about the wedding.

"I want to see everything before I make a decision!"

"Whatever!" she got in the car.

Sango shrugged and got in as well. She didn't want to but in. she may know the best restaurants but she's not the one to decide. "Well off to the next!" she said trying to sound cheerful. She was a little bored.

---Daikokuya Restaurant---

She agreed with him on this one. She didn't like it. It was a cozy place but much too small for a wedding. And the interior was not all that grate. Sango excused herself and went to the train station.

"What is next on our list?" he was enjoying the time they spent together and now the question that irked him was did she have a boyfriend. With her friend out of the picture he could finally talk more freely with her.

"Mominoki House!" she checked the location on his laptop and got in the car. They were talking about random things when he asked something that made her gawk at him.

"So Miss Higurashi!" "Do you have a special someone in your life!" she was like 'What the fuck!?' 'That isn't he's damn business!'

"I don't see the purpose of your question on the matter of hand Mr. Sesshomaru." 'Ha!' 'In your … cute … lovely …face?' 'Dammit bad thoughts!' she put on a child like pout and refused to look at him.

"Should I take that as a 'no'?" he smirked widely. 'Interesting!'

"From my point of view you should take it out of the whole conversation!" 'You show him Kagome!' 'His sexy ass shouldn't be an issue!''Fuck!' she went red. 'It's got nothing to do with his ass!' her expression was pure and lovely shock.

"Naughty thoughts Miss Kagome?"'How the hell?' she was mortified. 'Does it show that much?'

"Just drive will you!""We still need to find a restaurant!" and so he did.

3 more hours and 5 restaurants later she was hungry again. They took the opportunity to eat at one of their stops and he insisted on paying their consummation much to her disapproval.

"I can pay my own food you know." They had decided on dropping the formal propositions and address codes 3 restaurants ago. 'Screw his cocky ways!'

"I told you Kagome I still didn't get an answer to my question!" she decided to play innocent.

"What are you talking about Sesshy-sama?" 'What the? … When did she come up with that one?' he was a bit taken aback by her new name for him and she was bleeding red when she realized what she said.

"I mean Sesshomaru!"'Shit! How am I going to play this!'"Your name is to long and I'm tired a bit!"

' … '

" … " He just started laughing. "That's a very bad excuse Kagome!"

"Hn!" and that was the end of their conversation. For now!

They went on to more restaurants. 9 to be exact. The last on the list was Seryna Restaurant and it was getting dark.

"Kagome!?" he seemed a bit happy. She took her eyes out of the current list of places to visit and looked at him.

"What?" he stopped at a red light and turned to face her. His eyes met hers and she couldn't help blush. 'He's so beautiful!' 'And he's someone else's!' she set her mind straight.

"What do you say we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Whoa!?" and a big pare of binoculars for eyes was her response!

"I said … "

"I know what you said!" she cut him off. "But!""Why?"

"Well!" he gave her a big and 'Oh so lovely!' smile and came a little closer to her. She felt a bit hot under the collar. "We did go out the whole day!" she glared at him.

"We did?" she sounded confused.

"Well there was breakfast and lunch and now I'm feeling like dinner!" he had a 'Happy bastard!' look on his face. 'What will Kikyo think of me!' then she realized that noting they talked about today had anything to do with the respective bride. 'Oh my!''Not good!'

"I will not take no for an answer!" she blinked like she was mad.

"But … but … !" she started to get nervous. She had been asked before to dinner by the grooms but she never wanted to say yes.

"Anything to say about buts Kagome!" she went pail.

"Hey!""Fine whatever but no funny business or else!" she was angry. "Remember Kikyo's my cousin!"

"What has that got to do with anything?" to say the least she was very shocked. He cursed at the last comment understanding what he just said.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope!"'What's done is done!'"Why do I have to joke about these things?""I see no need to beat around the bush!"

'I would like to stick the bush up your respective ass!''Opps!''Wrong choice of words!'

"It's a date then!" 'A what?' she shrieked in her mind.

* * *

Wow big chapter! Phew!!! That was mind bending. Maybe a little to boring at some point so review and please let me know! DO YOU HEAR ME! YES? Then review please! Tell me what you guy's think!

Next Chapter: The Date.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. School has started and I had barely any time left for this activity.

I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I was so happy you guy's like my story.

This is a weird chapter I guess. You tell me. Anyhow hope you like and if you have any ideas let me know. Sesshomaru is OCC but this is an Alternative Universe so it's expected. I mean who doesn't want to hear him say fluffy stuff. I know I would die happy. Oo xx

Disclaimers apply people! LOL I don't own Inuyasha, Armani, Gucci, Garden Restaurant or other things I used in the fic that you know I don't own.

Ok I don't generally use flashback but this was necessary here. It's written in italic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Date

"Dammit!" the word could be heard throughout the apartment. She was very grateful that the walls were quite thick and she just swore in English. (a.n. they do speak Japanese I'm the one that doesn't and I bet some of you can't ether! LOL) he said he will be back in an hour. And she only had 10 min left. She had no idea why she agreed. He was her cousin's fiancé.

She brushed her hair like there was no tomorrow. 'Why was he doing this?' The question plagued her like a bad rash. 'Imbecilic bastard!''I'm going to tell Kikyo all about it!''But what if he really is … very friendly?' she took a deep breath. 'This is very wrong!''I've started making excuses for him!'

"Baka!" then she was done. A beautiful dark blue satin dress adorned her slim figure. She was nervous. Very nervous. "Well he is cute." She sighted. "And he's not mine!" her doorbell rung. She went to grab her bag and to take one more look in the mirror. She approached the door felling more and more embarrassed. 'Maybe I should tell him off!' she grinned. Taking a deep breath she remembered that she should be polite to her clients and she just made a compromise! She will give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being and maybe he is just a nice gentlemen! 'I hope and pray to dear, merciful Kami!'

She wanted to die on the spot. There he stood in what appeared to be an Armani 'Or maybe Gucci!?' tuxedo his hair in a perfect ponytail and a sweet 'Oh my god! Yes ow so sweet' smile placed gracefully on his handsome face. She could just turn to goo. But she kept herself in check because she wasn't a stupid woman! 'Let's get this over with!'. She flashed him a nice smile and exited the apartment.

"You look very beautiful!" he broke the silence and she felt like digging a hole and jumping in. 'What does he take me for?' she was a little baffled. Kikyo was her cousin, relative. They were like sisters. She felt sad. 'I may be single, I may want a man of my own but … I will not give into temptation! ' she was definite in her heart.

"Mr. Taishou!?" they looked at each other before she continued. "This will not take long I hope.""I have other weddings on the roll and I am fairly busy." Her voice was even and she felt confident.

"What's with the attitude change Kagome?" he was quite taken aback by her tone and words. 'Hn!''Kikyo did say her cousin was very just and caring!''I wonder which buttons to push to get a good reaction!'

"There is nothing wrong!""I am merely saying that I cannot be too long!""I have a meeting with another client tomorrow." They reached the car and went on their way. The silence didn't last long but the conversation was very strict. The wedding!

When they reached a stop light he got an idea. "Miss Kagome!""Tell me about your idea of the perfect wedding!" she eyed him a bit taken aback. 'What for?' she mentally growled. As if reading the question thru her eyes he continued "You said only wedding business and this would cover it." "I mean … what would you do for your wedding?"

She just stared in front of her for 1 minute and then answered. "I do not think that is the point here Mr. Taishou …"

"Sesshomaru!" he cut her off. She went from calm to fuming. 'Pompous, idiotic, self-centered jerk!' 'This is not fare to Kikyo!'

"Fine Sesshomaru!" she was actually growling the last part out. "Whatever, just drive there we will discus on location."

"Very well!" 'Snappy aren't we little one!''Cute growl!''Gives me ideas though!' he smirked a perverted smirk. One she didn't notice being to busy counting how many ways she could kill him. Number 34 seemed good. 'Yes but I may need an axe!' 'Troublesome business this murder deal!''Oh that fence post seems good!''Impaling is very messy though!' her murderous intentions were gone when she saw a very familiar sign. 'What the … ?'

"We are here!" came a calm but happy voice. He smirked and looked at Kagome. Her nose was firmly pressed to the window and her eyes were wide open, one of which was twitching. "Well we have a reservation so I suggest we get going." He was suppressing the urge to snicker. That would just be undignified. She was frozen in her seat.

He gently leaned over to her and whispered in hear ear. "We can stay in here you know!" the hot breath on her neck and sensual way he said those words made Kagome get out of the car like she had been slapped.

"Are you making fun of me?" it was a mere whisper but he heard it. She was to say stunned and very angry. But right now she was just shocked. Really shocked. There in all it's glory stood the very first restaurant they went to this morning. The Garden Restaurant. 'This is not happening to me?' 'I lost an entire day and he … he had …' se snaped at him.

"Did you pick it after or before we left?" she was really pissed and he knew it.

"From the moment I saw it!" she gaped and felt like hitting him.

"You … you … bas …"

"Come Kagome!" she was again cut off. He took her by the small of her back and maneuvered her towards the entrance. His hands on her back made her fell odd by her standards. She was a bit ticklish and right now she just went with the flow.

They hade a different table then this morning, one a bit more to the front of the restaurant. Seshomaru helped her get seated and brushed hi ands by her shoulders. Kagome blushed from anger and pleasure.

"Let me explain it simply woman!" he had a mischievous voice which made it quite hard for her to get mad. "I did decide it would be the perfect place even from this morning!" he took the menu "But!" he empathized the word very carefully "I just wanted to see the other places." "A man can change its mind if he wants!" she exhaled shrply.

"I know!" Kagome's shoulders slumped and she blushed from embarrassment. 'I was assuming the worst in him!' 'Maybe I do need a vacation!' "I'm very sorry Sesshomaru." "It's just … you do … I mean … you're the … " she was a total lost for words and she hated to stutter.

He smiled a bit mischievously and looked at her briefly. "Forget it my dear!" 'My dear?' Kagome wanted to laugh. "Lets enjoy our dinner and … dance the night away!"

"Dance?" she pouted "What do you mean dance?"'Two timing no good … charming … !''I didn't think that!' she was getting confused and she was … to say bored. She didn't have a word for it. "I don't know what game you are playing at mister but I assure you I'm not in the mood for this!" 'In your face pretty boy!'

He smiled at her and leaned back in his chair. 'She looks delicious!' 'I do wonder …!' he stopped his train of thoughts there he knew what was coming! Five minutes into the dinner and the waiter came. They each placed their order and he was a bit surprised she ordered something besides salad. Every woman he ever dated wanted to stay slim and beautiful by eating "healthy". They ate mostly vegetables and sometimes practically nothing. She was quite the little hard to read 'gal' even if she had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen.

Half an hour later the tension between the two faded and the mood became more cheerful. Part of the change was the fact that Kagome had two glasses of white whine. That she practically ordered loud enough for half of the restaurant to hear. Sesshomaru thought she was cute but soon became worried of her 'Happy tipsy look in her eye!'

"Kagome?" he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes!?" she somewhat blurted out.

"Are you feeling well?" she snorted and hiccupped fairly low. He smirked and his eyes relaxed a bit. If someone would of told him when he came back to Tokyo that he would meet someone like this he might have told the guy off. 'There's something about her that just determines you to care about her.'

"Well the case may be that I don't mix well with alcohol!" she set her elbows on the table and planted her face in between her palms "But I figured it will serve me well on an occasion like this!" her face frowned a bit then a smirk appeared. He made a questioning face and waited for her to continue. "I'm on a date with my cousins fiancé and I'm loving it." She said it low enough for him to hear but not anyone else. 'Tipsy I may be but stupid never!' then she hiccupped again 'Scratched that!' she inwardly snickered.

He looked a bit uncomfortable for a few seconds and then regained his composure. 'Brains, beauty and …' he looked her over again '… class.' She was about to pour herself another glass of her precious white whine when he took the bottle, and she glared at him quite eerily, and made his way to her side of the table.

"Let us dance!" and she was compliant.

……………………………………………………………..

"And then what happened?" Sango was trying to keep a steady face. Kagome groaned.

"All I remember was him talking to me and … then I woke up in my bed!" she blushed and tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you think he …" she began to panic.

"No Kagome!" "You said it yourself you woke up dressed and …" it was Sango's turn to blush "… Well lets just say you would of … passed out on him!" she started giggling like mad.

"I'm serious Sango."

"I know I know." "But I don't think he … I don't know what to say." The both of them sat quiet and looked at the floor.

"Why did you drink whine when you know you can't handle it?""Baka?"

"I guess I was a bit scared!""You know how whine makes me bolder!"

"Hmmm!" Sango just frowned.

"There was one thing different though when I woke up!" they both looked onto the other's eyes.

"Like what?"

"I had the strangest taste in my mouth?" Sango's eyes went a little wide. "It tasted like … I could even smell it … and … I think I ate honey last night!"

Sango just collapsed on the bed "Girl … you've lost it!" Kagome joined her friend and they both remained quiet and in deep thought.

---Imperial Hotel----

He was cheerful and rested. As he went to the bathroom for his morning routine he just couldn't stop thinking of last night. She was so sweet and fragile looking. Like a kitten. He took her to the dance floor and they owned the floor. A bit drunk she may have been but she danced like a professional. They started dancing and he found her to be very talkative. He found out many things about her and her life and at one point she smiled at him so prettily he couldn't help it and he bent down and united their foreheads. She blushed and lost her balance but he was there to hold her.

That's when she left the floor and made her way back to their table when before he could figure out what she was up to drank another glass of whine. 'Silly woman that one!' he know couldn't tell if she was blushing because of him or the alcohol. So he did the best thing he could. He took her home. Once there he wanted to get her in bed but … he grinned 'I wonder if she remembers?' 'A shame if she didn't!'

--- Flashback ---

_"Kagome!" no response.__ "Kagome what are you doing?" she was still searching for something._

_"My desert!" she finally mewled. He just looked at her making a raid in her own pantry. 'Mental this one!' he smiled. There was no malice there only appreciation!_

_She took what seemed a bottle of honey from one of the shelves and __made her way to the kitchen. Once there she took a tea spoon and opened the bottle. __Sesshomaru__ came in to see her happily eat from the honey bottle._

_"I love honey!" she chirped like a child. "Want some __chibi-poo__?" '__Chibi-poo__!' to say he was surprised was an understatement. 'What the hell … when did she come up with that?' he didn't know what to do so he smiled and approached her slowly._

_"Come princess, let's take you to bed."_

_"I made a fool of myself haven't I?" tears were evident on the corner of her eyes. "You must think I'm pathetic right now don't you!"_

_"No little one." '__Chibi__!' he thought. "Don't dwell on that!" she smelled of honey and her lower lip had a bit of the sweet tasting substance on it. '__I wonder!?__'__"__Kagome!"_

_"Yes" she said sleepily. He just couldn't help himself._

_"Coated in honey or in cream?" she was dizzy, he could tell._

_"I've always liked honey more!" she happily put it. She then took her finger and coated it in honey and went to put it in her mouth. Her actions were however ceased by someone else's mouth. In her state she could only think that this was the loveliest site she ever saw. Next she knew he was giving mouth to mouth resuscitation only she wasn't drowning._

_--- End Flashback ---_

'Indeed!' 'I believe honey does taste much better!' he took a deep breath. She fell asleep while kissing him. He knew it was wrong but she was purely irresistible. He carried her to her bed and decided against undressing her. She looked so peaceful and content. 'The hangover must be killing her!' he felt a bit sad for the way things turned out. He did have a job to do and a fiancé but he could care less at the moment. 'She wasn't exactly my choice know was she!'. He would see this thru but was a bit unsure of the out come. 'All in due time!'

--- London, England ---

"Are you coming or not!?" "I swear mother that I'm leaving whiteout you!"

"Oh really?" the woman pouted like a child and grabbed her son's ear. "Well my dear Inuyasha did you forget you got your drivers license suspended?" the man winced at his mothers actions.

"Keh!" a man in his fifties came behind them and embraced the woman. "Now, now my love!" "Boy's will be boy's!" she gave him a death glare and he kissed her nose. "Izayoi my love, come beautiful Japan is waiting for us."

"Not to mention a wedding!" they all went quiet and the man went stiff. "Come Inuyasha!" she was angry now. "Your father can bring the luggage." The man known as Inu no Taishou looked sad at the departing figures. 'Damn my luck!'

* * *

Well here you are! Please read and review. Hope I did ok! 


End file.
